


Then and Now

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belting, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the moon came, it was the easiest of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Silencio Fest 2013 on LJ, a dialogue free writing challenge. Thanks to Nox for the beta read.

When Sirius least expected it, the memories of a time before Azkaban would resurface, unbidden. They would come upon him in a flash of colour, hazy around the edges. Every time it happened, the strange, dream-like quality of the once familiar people and places left him breathless and he would clench his hands into white-knuckled fists to force the memories back to the darkest corner of his mind. 

Pettigrew was always there, of course. Time spent eating rats and imprisoned behind the darkest of walls further tainted his memory of Peter. He found he could no longer remember the wide smile and the flushed pink cheeks with any kind of clarity. The faces of rat and man merged into one, and bile would rise from deep in his throat to leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He would hear Peter’s laughter whispering on the wind which rumpled the leaves of the Whomping Willow – his fists would clench and his cheeks would flush with anger. 

James and Lily tended to stand side by side in his memories. James would swing Lily around in his arms and they would always laugh and smile at Sirius, looking happy to see him. Just as time had altered his recollections of Peter, so too, James and Lily had shifted and changed. Their faces would glow brightly in the sunshine, a halo of light surrounding them both. They stayed forever young and James was more handsome – Lily more beautiful – than they had possibly ever been. In his mind’s eye, James and Lily would be flanked by a silver stag and a silver doe. The translucent animals would stand tall and proud as James and Lily walked the school grounds, suspended in time.

Then there was Remus. He appeared the most often, and the memories would shift and twist between quiet solitude and frantic, desperate groans and sighs. Remus was always _Moony_ to him, even then. He had always felt a tug and pull towards Moony, as the animal in him responded to Moony’s own darkness which coiled below the surface of everything Remus was. Remus had a tendency to be placid and generous with his time, and his cheerful countenance helped to mask the desires of the wolf which always lurked deep inside, clawing to get out and run free. 

They fucked only twice before James and Lily died and before Sirius began to doubt Moony and his quiet contemplation and unwavering gaze. Both times, Moony had pressed his hands against the wall and clawed at the slick brickwork, while Sirius unbuckled his belt with clink of metal and the seductive slide of leather. 

He took his best friend with eager force and just a small amount of spittle to ease the way. He would leave bite marks on Moony’s shoulders, which sank deep enough to draw blood. His hands would grip Moony’s hips to guide him as he pressed back against Sirius with eager whines and whimpers. The cobbled pavements covered with rainwater, reflected their pale bodies and their feet would shift and slide on slippery moss as they grappled with one another, filling the night air with pants and grunts. Afterwards, Moony’s eyes would flicker in the dark place they had found to fuck – some back alley in the heart of Knockturn, because Sirius didn’t believe in romance in those days. 

He sometimes remembered Azkaban, too.

In those times he would go looking for Moony somewhere in their small cottage, and Moony would know from the look in his eyes exactly what he needed. There was a darkness between them which shifted in the shadows and called out to Sirius with whispers and sighs, threatening to break him. It was then that he needed Moony the most, just as Moony needed him after the full moon. They had found their desires aligned in perfect symmetry as animals and as men.

When the moon came, it was the easiest of all. There was no need to talk about their feelings or to share themselves in ways they both found impossible. They could come together under the sky, and run freely through the wide expanse of forest beside their home. No sex was too rough, no urge too much. As dog and wolf they talked with teeth and claws, in snarls and growls as they grappled with one another and fought on the ground. The violent rage which burned inside them both for the mistakes they had made with one another as boys, shaped their nights under the full moon and they ran from their past, side by side.

They both loved each other and hated themselves in those moments, the hatred springing forth from a time long past when neither one had saved the other. Even in their most animalistic moments, they remembered, and every night when they transformed they would tear at one another and come together in a frantic, angry completion. They would save each other then – every single time.

When they woke in human form, they still fucked like animals. Moony was still half-wolf just after the moon and Sirius liked to bite and scratch and take him roughly, with muddied fingers and spit. They spoke only in pants and grunts, as Sirius nipped at Moony’s neck and felt him arch under his hands. He fucked Moony on his knees, hitching his arse high in the air and taking him without whispered words or gentle kisses. He found his own senses stayed heightened from the night before and he loved the _smell_ of Moony and the taste of salty perspiration as it gathered in the small of his back.

Sometimes Moony would drop his head down and whine and other times he would look at Sirius, his eyes dark with flecks of yellow light. Always, he pushed back, his arse rocking in the air as he shifted his legs to give Sirius better access. Moony liked fingers and fucking the best. He liked to be claimed and filled, until his body shuddered into a desperate climax, his thighs trembling with the force of his orgasm. 

It was never _enough_. 

They both found they needed more – rougher, harder, filthier – to be fully satiated. Moony needed to feel pain and Sirius would oblige, using his belt to thrash over Moony’s back as he bound his hands and pulled him up to the tips off his toes. He would drop his belt when Moony began to fly, and he would use his fingers again and again, forcing them deep inside Moony, until something inside Moony snapped and he came apart completely, sagging in the bindings which held him firm, spilling his release over his belly.

When they looked at each other in the days afterwards, they would always remember. Moony’s cheeks would flush with a light colour, and Sirius would grin in the rakish sort of way he knew Moony loved best. He would beckon Moony over and they would lie together, their legs tangled and their breathing soft.

Peace, of a sort.

_~Fin~_


End file.
